HibaTsuna Moments
by Lilspring
Summary: A couple of Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi moments that I wrote. Hope you'll like it readers! I do not own the characters from Katekyoo Hitman Reborn or anything associated with it. P.S. WARNING MAY CONTAIN VARIOUS GENRES & Now random plotline in!
1. Naming

Naming?

By:Lilspring

Dun own it. PS! This is the last time I'll say it.

OoC(Out of Character) moment.

1827- HibariKyoya x SawadaTsunayoshi (Fluff)

A boy frowned. He tilt his head like nothing was wrong but if you had known this boy. That frown was unnatural on him. He shook his light brown locks in disagreement and then crouch down like he decided that he should die instead.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing crowding in front of my house?" A boy of age 18 (well i guess man would fit?) with sharp eyes stared at the gloomy boy.

"Tsuna." Tsunayoshi said. He pouted at the raven hair man whose sharp gray-blue eyes seemed to be amused.

"I refuse... Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sighed.

"Mou~ Hibari-san! Fine, I guess you win this time." Hibari just smirked and headed to his house but fumbled at his keys when Tsuna spoke.

"Does this mean I can call you Kyou-Kun?" The last everyone saw at the streets is a brown hair boy running from a raven haired man who was waving a Tonfa weapon.

A/N I wrote this on my TinierMe Diary If you want first look on these then feel free to add me! Name is Hitsura


	2. Sleeping

Sleeping-1827 moment Fluff

By:Lilspring

Dun own them

Tsuna pouted at the couch for about 1 hour then proceed to flop on his bed. His caramel eyes glisten as he stared at the couch. 'Sure,' Tsuna thought. 'Let this ruin this close bond we have.' Tsuna pulled on his hair lightly and nuzzled back to his bed. His childhood friend who he view as a strong and admirable man with a tiny bit of crushing was just ignoring him since he came in. 'Sleep on my couch to get away from his work...' Tsuna almost growled out. He huffed. 'No! I will not care anymore!' He snuggled back in his blanket leaving only his light puffy chocolate locks out. Tsuna friend woke up feeling a bit cold. Not that he seems to be the type to say it out loud or admit. He stood up, walked to the bed and slept on it. Tsuna was surprised. He was sleeping by him!

"Hi...Hibari-san?"Hibari just moved the blanket. Tsuna frowned.

"Mou~ If you're just cold just tell me." Hibari opened his eyes and tapped Tsuna forehead.

"Herbivore... I'm not weak..." Tsuna frowned and huffed waving the finger away.

"Fine... Can I call you Kyouya-san? I mean since we known each other for a long time? If you don't then I-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... I get it... Do what you like..." Hibari sighed out in annoyance. Tsuna blushed in both embarrassed and happy way.

"Tsuna, Kyouya-san..." Tsuna spoke hoping he would get the hint along.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyouya spoke monotonously back.

"Hiiiii! Okay Kyouya-san!" Tsuna huffed. "You win... now sleep."Kyouya just sighed and hugged Tsuna.

"Disturb me and I'll bite you to death." Tsuna giggled low.

"Good night Kyouya..."

"...Hmmmm"


	3. I Don't wanna be in love

I don't wanna be in LOVE

1827 (Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Slowly in love Moment

Lilspring

Hibari twitched at the way the Vongola boss call on the phone talking to the girl he was dating.

"Sawada... Quit stuttering on the phone..." Hibari hissed at the young man. The said young man blinked and flushed under Hibari steely gaze.

"Y..Yes Hibari-san! Ahhh! N..no Kyoko-Chan, you aren't disturbing anything. Y...yeah, well I have gotten you the item you wanted... Eh? You already had it? Ahh... N...no I-it's okay! You can return it I don't mind... Bye..."

Hibari stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi, his boss, the Vongola tenth mafia boss. Hibari secretly scanned him. The way his expression changed in a few seconds giving away all of his secrects. His brown locks shifting when he looked dejected. The sparkle in his caramel eyes fade and brighten. His body moving like he was trying to tell her everything even when she wasn't even here.

"... Dump her..." Hibari whispered and almost winced at his clumsiness. He stared at the man across hoping he hadn't heard it. Tsuna just kept staring at the phone like a lost puppy. Hibari twitched again. He did not like staying in the same room with a potential mate he wanted.

"Sawada!" He growled out in a tone that he is in no mood for anything. Tsuna jumped and turned to Hibari bowing to him.

"S..Sorry Hibari-san! I'll fix the mess and..." Tsuna looked dejectly at the phone. Hibari growled. Okay, If the woman wanted to do this, then fine Hibari will steal what she had precious and perfect from her.

"Sa... Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked in surprise at the tone and the way his name was called.

"Hi...Hibari-san?..." Tsuna blushed and he looked like he shivered at the Hibari voice. "Ye...yes?"

"I'm going to kidnap you so you better listen to me." Hibari spoke in his deadpan voice and took Tsuna away from this mansion. He dodged every obstacle while his bird, Hibird, chirped at the display and dumped Tsunayoshi phone away to the grass. Hibari took a mortocycle and drove off with Tsuna to the city. Tsuna who was protesting before stopped and sat up front with a helmet on in a content position.

This happened every time Tsuna had a fight with Kyoko. Hibari will take Tsuna to a remote location and spend his time in silence. Each time Tsuna knew that his feeling for this aloof man grew more and more as his feelings for Kyoko fades. Then Tsuna did it. He broke up with her in the most gentle way saying that it was his fault for letting this go on even saying they act like brother and sister and giving gentle words like he will cherish their time from before. She slapped him saying that he should have never done that and then ran off crying that her Tsuna would never do this.

Tsuna didn't know what to do as he turned his head. He picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hiba... Kyouya-san? Can you kidnap me earlier than you planned?"


	4. Jobs as a Matchmaker

Jobs as a Matchmaker

1827 (HibariKyoya&Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Matchmakers Moment

Lilspring

'It was easy,' Tsuna thought. His light brown hair fluttered as he blinked his caramel eyes at the view below him. A couple here and another there. He felt proud of creating such couples. Tsuna turned again to observe. He frowned. The last couple he put together broke it off because of lack of communication and time spent to each other. Tsuna felt sadness creeping into him. He knew who did this. The opposite of him, the Breaker, as opposed to him, the Paired.

"HIBARI-SAN! Get over here!" Tsuna yelled out feeling frustrated. That couple was almost perfect with each other! How did his rival get to them without him noticing! Tsuna never felt helpless unless it was... Wait, he is usually helpless... Tsuna shook his head making his thoughts fly away.

"Sawada." A deep baritone voice spoke by his ear making him shiver from the closeness and fear. Tsuna was regretting getting mad at him. Tsuna turned with a stern motherly face.

"Hibari! You could have warned me if you were in this town! I would have not kept tabs on my favorite couples!" Tsuna spoke and waved his fingers like scolding a child to a taller person. Hibari was a person of carnivorous standards. His black hair that seems flat and perfect with usually his bed head style in a rare occasion. His steely, narrow, gray-ish blue eyes that can see through you. 'Plus,' Tsuna noted, 'Hibari-san has a better figure than him.' The pair look at each other in the eyes. Tsuna shorter than Hibari by a head. They both have lithe figures but Tsuna was more curvy for a male. By standards if a female "Paired" appeared, she would have cast a couple spell on them creating another love mark on her record. Those two would have made a perfect example couple.

"Sawada... I have no reason to tell you of my whereabouts." Hibari spoke in his deep tone warning Tsuna about being ordered around. Tsuna swallowed out loud making Hibari more irritated. Hibari looked at Tsuna and growled when he never got a reply back.

"Hibari-san, I worry you know! Not everyone wants you dead." Tsuna sighed out. 'Hibari-san is too stubborn for anyone!' Hibari just look away and frowned even more.

"Sa... Tsunayoshi. Why do you even care about that couple? They weren't special or anything." Tsuna look at Hibari with wide eyes.

"I... I..."

"What now?"

"You just said my name! Kyoya! You just said my name!" Tsuna was ecstatic. Only few people can get Hibari to say their first name. Like Reborn and Kusakabe-san. Hibari look at Tsuna.

"... Saying your name... Got you this happy?" Hibari asked with his face twisted in confusion. Tsuna was just surprised at how Hibari was acting with him. Tsuna just nodded like a little bunny, with his hair flapping like bunny ears. Hibari just sighed.

"You haven't answered me yet..." Tsuna blinked at Hibari.

"Eh? ... Oh! Well, they were best friends before but it is nice that they can share a deeper bond together... But then..." Tsuna eyes flashed remembering why Hibari was here.

"That's right! I was mad at you Kyoya-san! Quit distracting me!" Tsuna smacked Hibari lightly on his arm. Hibari just shrugged it off.

"They were forcing themselves you know. You can tell by the growing annoyance in her life. One is too clingy for her own good as well as the other wants to be free too much." Tsuna nodded, knowing how Hibari is when he is in his working mode. Can't get him to be quiet until he finishes his report.

"So, need I say more? Or are you just going to daydream?" Tsuna sighed again. He was always sighing around Hibari. He fidget.

"No... You are right Kyoya-san..." Tsuna look downcast. How could he have missed that? He was so happy when they were doing things for the other he never noticed that the irritation settled in. Hibari ruffled his hair making him feel reassurance. "Thanks Kyoya-san." Hibari shook his head.

"Tsunayoshi... Just keep on your job and I do mine... Also, Never say my first name out loud to anyone but me. Got it?" Tsuna nodded. Next time he won't question Hibari when he does his jobs. Unlike Reborn who does it to get Tsuna mad... Or Mukuro to get his attention...

"Okay, Kyoya-san. See you back at "HOME"? Hibari nodded and flew off completing his job. They wasted enough time talking. Tsuna felt happy like one of his target. This happy bubbly feeling. Tsuna shrugged it off. He can always figure it out later. Tsuna flew off doing his work, smiling that he finally has Hibari-san in his friends list.


	5. Late Valentines

Valentines

1827 (HibarixTsunayoshi)

Lilspring

Tsuna knew he would have never understood why Reborn will be willing to go... suicidal! Tsuna was in a predicament. He was stuck in a closet with a bed close by and his chocolates that he made last night by him. He was nervous because not that he was locked in a closet that seems like it is sound proof. He was inside with a little bird named Hibird that belonged to the feared disciplined of Namimori school.

"Midori..." Hibird sang, taking in great amusement as Tsuna squealed. Tsuna sighed as he looked sternly at the bird.

"Hi...Hibird! Please don't scare me like that!" Tsuna sighed again as he fed Hibird some of his chocolates that he was planning to share.

"Really? Reborn wasn't thinking when he brought you here, did he?" Tsuna pet the little bird. Tsuna hummed a bit as he spoke.

"I... like Hibari-san..." Tsuna turned red and ruffled his head. As Hibird decided to mimic the poor boy, Tsuna felt like he was going to explode.

"I Like! I Like! Hibari-San! Hibari~!" Tsuna looked at Hibird in horror. As the little yellow fluff flew in circles repeating the line till it finally got the sentence down. Tsuna hissed lightly.

"Hibird! No! Please don't repeat that out loud!" Tsuna looked at the bird as the bird flew down and gently snuggled against his cheek.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Herbivore! Shush!" The moment everything was quiet and looked like Tsuna is going to fall asleep here. A person with dark blue hair appeared and startled Tsuna. Hibird saw the moment to leave flew off leaving Tsuna with who he already knew. Tsuna shivered.

"Mu..Mukuro!" Tsuna shrieked out loud. He did not like this at all, NOT AT ALL! Mukuro slowly slinked to Tsuna and purred.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Have you gotten me chocolates?" Tsuna backed away fearing of what is going to happen.

"Mu..Mukuro, I... fed them all to Hibird..." It was true and he gave most of it away in the morning before he got locked in here at lunch. And well he did have one more before Hibird could even snack it away. Mukuro frowned at him.

"Well, can I at least get something from you?" He hinted when he hover his lips above his. Tsuna knew that giving away his last chocolate wouldn't be so bad now... So Tsuna pretended to remember that he had chocolate left and gave it to Mukuro.

"H..Here Mukuro..." Tsuna was blushing giving off an aura of a school girl giving her crush chocolates. Mukuro was stunned for a few moments. Before accepting it, Mukuro tilt his head as a steel weapon flew by him.

"Oya, Oya? The young birdie came to appear?" Mukuro teased as he turned to see a young man glaring at both of them. Tsuna was just scared.

"Hi..Hibari-san!" Hibari, the young man, turned and glared making Tsuna fearing to run away, but he stood his ground.

"Pineapple... What are you doing with... Sawada?" Hibari hissed at the blue hair person as Tsuna try to run to Hibari. Mukuro grabbed Tsuna and licked his cheek.

"What do you think Birdie?" Tsuna paled, Mukuro smirked, and Hibari was silent. Mukuro started to worry since Hibari wasn't responding. Then all Mukuro saw was Tsuna in Hibari arms and him flying across the school grounds.

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! You could have- Mmff!" Before Tsuna even finish his sentence, Hibari was already kissing him. A few seconds later Tsuna was huffing at him.

"Kyoya! You could have just told me that you done this!" Hibari shrugged.

"Not my fault Tsunayoshi. Besides I thought the Infant was helping."

Let's just say they spend the whole day together with little Hibird repeating,"I like Hibari! I like Hibari!

A/N: Ahh... well, Hello there readers This is a really late one but hey I din't have the time or resources to do this ahaha! Hope you like this -bows-


	6. Stupid Onsen

For Kichou! Thanks for the idea!

Stupid Onsen!

1827+69

AU; jealous/OoC moment

Tsuna huffed happily. This is the first time he is able to go out somewhere with his father's permission! His father usually ban him from going to outings in his school. His mother however had no problems with it. His mother told father that he was a big boy and can do what he wants. Then Ta-Da! What convinced his father that he can go is his childhood friend, Hibari Kyouya. Apparently he never understood why his seemly aloof friend blush like a school girl when his father wanted to talk to him alone. It was adorable to Tsuna though. Tsuna couldn't help but to admire his friend. He glanced next to him. Hibari was sleeping soundlessly next to him. No one would have thought this is one of the most famous disciplinarian of his school. They were in the extra bus alone with the driver who was Kusakabe. Tsuna smile at the scenery in front of him. He liked the quiet time he spends here. It is usually loud because of his classmates making fun of him. That and his new problem that made Hibari show his true colors. Rokudo Mukuro, Tsuna newly acquired stalker. Tsuna couldn't help but shudder whenever Mukuro appears. Like... Tsuna has been marked or the fact that Hibari glared at the back of his head every time Mukuro appears. The bus stopped startling Tsuna. Tsuna fell lightly on Hibari's lap.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Ah... Kyou..Kyouya, So..Sorry." Tsuna mumble as he quickly jumped and ran off. His cheeks dusted in a bright sakura pink color. Hibari smirked. 'What an interesting reaction.'

"Kusakabe, I'll leave the things to you, and you are free for this whole trip." Kusakabe nodded and did what his leader says.

Tsuna beamed again when Kyouya told him about the activities happening here in the hot springs. He can only wait till the hot spring. He wanted to go with his friends but Kyouya told him that his stalker is out there. Tsuna shudder again. He wanted to stay with Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was rare to find friends who wasn't afraid of his best friend. Tsuna ran to the private side where he knew that Kyouya most likely threatened to get.

"Uwwaaaa! How did you get Reborn-sensei to let you do this!" Tsuna ran but almost slipped.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyouya grabbed Tsuna before he fell. "Don't go running in wet floors." Tsuna nodded fast not wanting to displease his friend. Kyouya let him go and walked off. Tsuna tilt his head in worry. "Wash your self before you go in." Tsuna blink.

"Y..Yes!"

"Ahhhh~ Mom always said that the hot springs is one of her favorite spots." Tsuna sigh happily. Kyouya was laying next to him with his eyes closed.

"Kufufufufu~ So this is where you hid Tsunayoshi from me, Birdie~." Tsuna shrieked when he saw Mukuro but barreled in laughter instead. "Kfufufu~ I knew you will think this is funny, Tsunayoshi." Hibari stare at Mukuro like he was a super idiot. Which he was right now. Mukuro is on top of the hot spring divider trying to get over to the other side.

"We are leaving Tsunayoshi." Mukuro quickly shouted grabbing Tsuna attention.

"Wait! Tsunayoshi, wash my back for me?" Hibari twitch. Tsuna could only nod eagerly.

"Ahhh~ Thanks Tsunayoshi-kun~~" Mukuro purred at Tsuna. Hibari had refuse to move and leave those two alone. Mukuro is just smirking like a cat that finally got his favorite mouse with him. Tsuna blushed.

"It.. It's okay Mukuro. This is my first time here with someone other than my dad." Tsuna smile at Mukuro. Mukuro look surprised at Tsuna.

"Kufufu~ Then am I your first one?" Mukuro held Tsuna hand smirking. Tsuna look at Kyouya worried but look at Mukuro.

"Sorry, Mukuro. But you're not. Kyouya brought me here first." Tsuna smile. The cute little flowers and sparkles appeared. Mukuro turn away holding his nose. "Mu..Mukuro? Are you alright?" Tsuna turn to look at Hibari. "Even you too, Kyouya? Hiiiiii!"

Mukuro blink at the shadow looming over him. Hibari smirked. "I'll bite you to death second rate." Hibari got his tonfa out of nowhere and smack Mukuro. -Clang- Mukuro trident block the blow.

"Oya, Oya~ Have you gotten the hint yet?" Hibari hissed.

"S..Stop it guys!" Tsuna stared at the destruction they caused. The hole on the wall, the water leaking out, and the metal divider to the other side was broken. "Kyouya! You alright?"

Hibari only nodded as he kicked Mukuro who wrote on his blood next to him in a shape of a middle finger. Hibari smirk at the display.

"Mou! I thought I told you not to fight." Tsuna wrapped the last of the bandage on both of them. Hibari was growling the whole entire time. "Kyouya. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Hibari smirk when he saw Mukuro open his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who do you belong to?" Tsuna blinked.

"E..Eh? What got you-"

"Answer me Tsunayoshi."

"I..To..Kyouya."

"Louder."

"I belong to Hibari Kyouya." Hibari eyes soften at Tsuna.

"...Mu..Mukuro is still asleep right?" Cue evil smirk. Tsuna stare in horror when Mukuro fell off of his bed.

"Hiiiii! Kyouya!" Hibari was just smirking for the rest of the whole trip.

A/N: Hope this is okay since I usually don't know how to end the stories or to put them in character!


	7. Community

When I saw my fanfic in the community... I was ecstatic! I really mean it! I never seen my stuffs like this! Quite embarrassed by that / So here is my dedication to this community.

Community

1827 HibaTsuna

Lilspring

AU; Living in the community together. FemOC in!

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy with a cute round face, wide feminine hazel eyes and puffy spiked up auburn brown hair, is going to move back to his old hometown to a small street of Namimori, Vongola Way. The school by this community is called Hibiscus all grade school. The owner is suppository an eccentric yaoi fan girl but other than that, she is a perfect principal. Tsuna heard rumors of a protector of this place. It attracted the shy young boy to move here. This whole community has everything. A marketplace down the street, a downtown, a subway and airplane to connect with the outside world, and the school and houses are next to each other! It may seem cramped but everything was lay out in an disciplined manner that Tsuna was impressed. Tsuna smile at the neighbors when they walk by.

"OI! What are you doing here standing?" Tsuna tilt his head. Wasn't he allow to be in front of his own house?

"Eh... I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi... The new owner..." Tsuna hesitated. The silvery platinum blond with these sharp green eyes scared him. But the one next to him made him relax.

"Ahaha," Laughed the black rugged short hair man. His chocolate brown eyes had a gentle glint in them. "Sorry if we scared you. But this house used to belong to a vampire named Hibarin, A children legend but I still believed it!"

"Shut It Yamamoto! That bastard warned us to evaluate the newcomer!"

"Ahaha~ Maa Maa Gokudera, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my partner Gokudera Hayato."

"We are here to see if you are worthy of staying in Namimori!"

"Hiiiiii?" Tsuna head got dizzy from the random encounter plus the vampire story? It terrified him! This isn't what the letter said!

"Ara? Sawada Tsunayoshi? Is that you?" Tsuna turn his head looking for his savior. A female/male? came running to them. "Sawada! It is you. Aniue will be happy to see you."

"..Hi...Hibari-Hime... What are you doing here?" Tsuna blink. The person was a female? She sounded even more boyish than him! Her hairstyle made her look like a boy except for the long black ponytail on her.

"I'm here to allow my old childhood friend back to town. I got Reborn taking over the school. Lambo has the secretary job done. Bianchi is maintaining the financial items. The group Arcobaleno is lending a hand. Even the group Millifiore is making sure the shops are still running. And the Shimon group is helping out with Aniue in the police... Wait.. Why are you two here?"

Gokudera smacked his forehead. Yamamoto laughed again. Tsuna hesitated. The person who invited him was his two childhood friend. He stared at her as she waved them away. they are still arguing as they walked off.

"A..Ano... Kiyotsu-chan? Is that you?" Kiyotsu turn mock frowning at Tsuna before hugging him. Both of them tearing up. Tsuna knew that she can get emotional and very prissy if no one copies her. "Welcome to home Tsu-kun. Aniue and I kept our promise. This place will be a place where it will be peaceful." She soften her eyes at Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widen and blushed heavily.

"... I'm back Kiyo-chan." Tsuna smiled cutely at her.

"...Welcome home... Tsunayoshi." Tsuna let go of Kiyotsu and turn to the newcomer.

"... I'm home Kyouya." Kiyotsu smiled knowing about the last promise they made.

"So, When can I actually see the wedding Tsu-kun? Aniue?" This caused a whole lot of stuttering and a death threat of flustered sentence.

A/N Not a good one but hey, I guess I'm running out of ideas! Please give me any topics if you like~


	8. Be Mine

Be Mine

1827 (Warning:OC in it)

General / Romance

Doujinshi moment (I have been reading too many of them)

Lilspring

Tsuna stared at the sky endlessly, unfocused around him. Hibari said something that made him pause for hours at the same exact spot that Hibari had left him.

"_**Be Mine."**_

Tsuna heated up brightly when he remembers the words. _The words._ They held him up tightly in chains. The suffocating heat boiling inside him increase when he tries to forget it. No, rather it makes him wanting to _remember_ it. Tsuna lay down on the dewy grass. The clear sky shone at night showing the stars, moon, and the lonely twilight night. 'Like 3 siblings.' He mused. A lonely cloud drifts looking for answers that never will appear. Tsuna ran. He jumped up and ran to Namimori Middle. Reborn had warned him about Hibari leaving. 'Please, please let me make it!'

-Bang- The door flew open to the side. Tsuna heard voices stop talking. He paused when he saw a pretty female talking to Hibari. She stood up and bow to Hibari.

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama." She spoke crisply. Her voice was very deep like Hibari-san and she could pass as Hibari-san twin sister. Tsuna started to sweat at the thought. She pauses to bow at him then walked off.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here?" Tsuna look at the indifferent eyes and emotionless face. Tsuna gulp when he notices Hibari looks irritated.

"Err... Umm... It is just… Sorry Hibari-san for disturbing you!" Tsuna shouted bowing, eyes tearing up thinking that what Hibari said was probably for the female.

"… Tsunayoshi… Look at me." Tsuna heard footsteps walking towards him and refused to move. Because he was scared frozen to his position. Tsuna saw Hibari shoes and felt his head being tipped up.

"Hi…bari…-san?" Tsuna eyes widen when Hibari said the same words that made him frozen in the first place.

"_**Be Mine."**_ This time Tsuna has the answer. Tsuna smile while answering the parallel words.

"I'm yours."

Ahaha~ Hope you like this one. The problem is the little OC I dumped in... err.. She was there to fill in the spot because I dun wanna use Kusakabe often. Plus it got Tsuna jealous for a bit. Hibari must have more subordinates? Umm yeah want her profile? Just ask. I have drawn pictures for her. Anyways hope you guys like it. -Lilspring


	9. IIMMAAGGIINNAATTIIOONN! Crack Fic

IIMMAAGGAANNAATTIIOONN!

Crack/Humor; 1827

Lilspring(18/27)/Lilsummer(The Dumb idiot Face)

* * *

"Hibari-sama!"

"What Herbivore?"

"Can you eat Imagination?"

"What?"

"Can you buy Imagination?"

"Herbi-"

"Can you think Imagination?"

"YES! Herbivore! You can think Imagination!"

"…."

"…."

"… Hibari-sama."

"WHAT now!"

"…. Can you touch Imagination?" –wiggles-

"… No. Now go jump off the school building."

-Dumb face-

Tsuna look worried at his boyfriend. "Hibari-san? Are you okay?"

Hiabri sighed. "Tsunayoshi… How many idiots can you meet in a day?"

Tsuna tilt his head. "Umm… one?"

Hibari nodded. "Yes. It took only one idiot to ruin a day."

Tsuna smile in agreement. "Yeah, it takes one to ruin one."

Hibari held Tsuna close to him. "But it also takes one to brighten mine."

* * *

Somewhere far away the said dumb idiot face is just laughing her butt off jumping off a building with a parachute.

* * *

It took only 133 words of pure Crack me and my sis made! And we are on natural AIR CRACK! ANd DISNEY... ALOT of disney channel going on the TV... Yeah...

But anyways! Hopez you likez ito! And please review. So nao my lil sis have to make cracky fics with me -Happy Face Virus-


	10. Time Skip of an Officer

Kichou: Thanks for the reply! As usual, I await your response. And Yes, Hibari has Tsuna .

Time Skip of a Police Officer

1827+69

General

AU; Time skip; Police moments

Lilspring

* * *

(First meeting)

Tsuna, age of 25, headed out to be a police officer. When he was 5, a police man protected him from any danger he got himself to. This has gotten Tsuna to write and do everything to be a police officer. Today is the day he gets his animal partner. He was a part of a tracker group. How he got in that group is the way he displayed high intuition on where the enemy would go next. Half of the police are scared if the young man would become a criminal but so far he displayed high naivety that everyone knows he will not be evil.

"Oi. Tenth recruit." Tsuna turned to Gokudera, another police officer around his age that seems to harmlessly tease him.

"Y..Yes, Gokudera?" The silverette frowned a bit. Tsuna tilt his head confused. What will make this stormy police man go silent?

"…. Good luck on taming an animal." Tsuna blinked before he got shoved in a room.

"Is... is anyone in here? ... HIIIIIII! GOKUKERA-KUN! Please let me out!" Gokudera just stood there and praise that the young recruit won't get a lazy partner as he heard the recruit screams and the dogs barking.

* * *

(Dinner at home)

Tsuna huffed out a cloud of heat. At age 27, Tsuna was a famous officer in his neighborhood. The town of Namimori knows him as well as he knows them along with his infamous partner. Tsuna turn his head down to his partner. A large red arm band clung to one of the leg with a large golden lettering 'Discipline.'

"Are you cold, Hibari-san?" The large black colored dog turns his head to look at the brunette. The look seems deadpanned to Tsuna. This made Tsuna nervously laugh.

"Ah, let's rest at home? The weather seems a bit chilly for me." Hibari walked ahead leading the way as Tsuna tried to keep up with the large dog.

"I'm home!" Tsuna shouted out of habit as Hibari barked once. "Yeah, we're home. Sorry Hibari-san." A brunette woman pop by the kitchen door as Tsuna was cleaning Hibari off.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun! Kyouya-kun! Honey, don't go eating all of the food!" Tsuna smile as he walked there with Hibari.

"It's okay mom. Me and Hibari already ate before we went on patrol." Tsuna heard his dad laugh.

"Ahaha! I bet Kyou-kun was the one who forced you to eat!" Iemitsu laugh as he went and gave Hibari a drumstick. Tsuna blushed when Hibari panted out a snort.

"D…Dad! That didn't happen! And also why do you guys keep insisting on calling Hibari-san by his first name and still won't get bitten?" Iemitsu grinned.

"Tsu-kun, How about you call Kyouya-kun by his first name?" Nana gave Hibari a large bowl of food. "Kyaa! Kyouya-kun always eats so neatly." Tsuna looked down at his partner, who in turn gave him a death glare that it seems Hibari can pull off.

"I… rather not mom…" This caused another ended discussion that happens every day.

* * *

(Job number 69 is annoying)

"Hibari! Don't!" Tsuna shouted in terror when the criminal smacks his partner to a tree. Hibari growled out before going limp. "Hibari! Hibari!" Tsuna crawled slowly to where Hibari is and cried while holding him. "Hibari… -sniffs- Hi…bari? Kyouya… I never called you that did I? Kyouya,kyouyakyouyakyouya…"

"Oya? That mutt is important to you? How… interesting…" Tsuna turned and glared. His face streaked with tears but held undeniable anger that the criminal stepped back.

"Rokudo Mukuro… I swear. I will put you behind bars…" Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufufu…. And till then, I'll just be waiting for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro winked and disappeared when the reinforcement came in.

"Tenth!" Tsuna fainted knowing Hibari is still breathing when the medics came in.

* * *

(M..magic?)

Tsuna stare in amazement when the stranger made Hibari eat a weird piece of meat. Hibari seems to know the stranger was even weirder! Tsuna stared in amazement as did everyone who was there. The Stranger smirked at the results.

"… Infant…" Tsuna looked at his transformed partner.

".. Hibari. Glad to know you favor this form than that other one." Tsuna heard Gokudera stutter, his mom voicing her amazement, his dad humming, and worse was that he was on the floor gaping at the scene.

"… Shut it." Tsuna look at how graceful Hibari turn to him. The outfit was a suit and the arm band on Hibari right arm definitely show who Hibari is. "Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna snap his head up to fully look at Hibari in the eyes.

"Y..Yes Hibari-san?" Hibari smirk at Tsuna fearful face.

"It's Kyouya to you."

* * *

(Farewell)

Red blood drips around the field. A wound largely open on one side of the person ribs where a hand is holding it back, the blood ready to overflow and join with the blood on the floor. A loud coughing can be heard in the silent place. The person lean against the closest tree and slid down. Hazy eyes scan the hands. Red flitted across the mind and the red stains seem to extend to the arms.

"Kyou…ya? Where are you? Please… Save…Me…" Red iron taste burn the person throat. Salty tears wetted the side of his face. Another hacking and wheezing cause more blood to flow.

"Kyouya… Please… It hurts… It… Hurts…" The person looks up to see a shadow covering him from the moonlight.

"Kufufufu… Still addicted to the little birdie? Tsunayoshi-kun. Why not have me? If you do, then this pain will go away. Chrome will be there too you know. WE both can provide you better than that!" Tsuna tilt his head back feeling the sting from his eyes.

"No… -cough- Mu…Mukuro. I… love Kyouya too much to let him go." Mukuro stare at the sad departing eyes. The brightly fierce caramel eyes that attracted everyone attention are dull and faded. Tsuna smile one last time.

"Kyouya. You came back for me." Mukuro eyes widen as he stare at the scene. Hibari stood there in a school outfit around looking of age 16 with a pair of wings behind him.

"Tsunayoshi. You have delayed enough. I thought I told you to come back." Tsuna was now in a school uniform all fresh and clean at age of 15.

"Ahaha, Sorry Kyouya-san! I guess I over slept!" Mukuro turn away when Hibari led Tsuna to a dark black carriage and disappeared into the clouds that flitted over the skies.

* * *

Hope you guys like this one~ Anyways I might need topics So if you review about wanting a chapter from me please feel free to post up a request. And it is okay just feel free to tell me~ -bows- Until next time.

-Lilspring


	11. Stall the Dating!

Stall the Dating!

1827 (Hinted Allx27?)

Humor/General

Lilspring

* * *

Tsuna beamed for today. Today is the day when Hibari-san and he have a date today! Tsuna look around his room for clothes. Fuuta had passed by and tried to give a ranking on what he should wear today. Tsuna had declined and Bianchi offered a bento for Tsuna and his lucky person. As usual Tsuna politely declined with the thought, '_I don't want Hibari-san to die!_' Reborn was… Wait… REBORN! Tsuna turn to see the young Arcobaleno child smirking at him holding a clock.

"You're going to be late, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna look at the clock. '11:17' Tsuna pale at the time.

"HIIEEE! REBORN! Why couldn't you remind me half an hour earlier?" Reborn shrug as Tsuna grab random clothes and change. Reborn eyes gleam in miscevieoulsy.

"Did you know….," Reborn started, causing Tsuna to pause for a few seconds. "That today is standard time?" Tsuna stop and froze at the words.

"You… you don't mean!" Reborn nodded as he look at the Leon shaped clock.

"It is actually 12:25 now Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna ran out of the house as fast as he could shout out his good-byes. Taking a few seconds on his shoes and twisted around closing the door, Tsuna ran down to the shopping district.

Bianchi look lovingly at Reborn as Nana tilt her head.

"Wasn't it today day light savings?" Reborn smirks.

"Sorry Maman, I guess someone forgot to tell Tsuna." Lambo laughed as I-pin chased him around. Nana sighed.

"I do hope Tsu-kun will be alright." Reborn just smirks and slept when Bianchi tries to feed him.

All the while Tsuna was panicking looking for Hibari. "Juudaime!" Tsuna tilts his head at the voice.

"Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?" Gokudera pause and blush at his boss. Tsuna was wearing a cute hoddie jacket with floppy bunny ears on it. His hoddie was large so it hung to his thigh and the baggy pants help add to Tsuna cute factor. "Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera snap out of his daydream and blush ashamedly. He got on his knees and bows, smacking his head on the ground.

"Forgive me Juudaime! I have been having forbidden thoughts! Allow me to seppuku (A/N: A traditional method back in Japan to show loyalty by killing oneself) myself!" Before Tsuna shouted, a cheerful laughter came from the distance.

"A ha ha! Is Gokudera playing pretend in the olden Japan era?" Tsuna and Gokudera look at the intruder.

"Yamamoto! / Baseball Nut! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto blinks happily at them.

"Me? I was sent here by the Kid. Saying something for Tsuna." Gokudera glared angrily.

"WHAT! Why would Reborn-san trust you!" Tsuna ignore the comment and asks, "What does Reborn want now?" Yamamoto laughs at Gokudera as he gave Tsuna a slip of paper. Tsuna grabs the paper ignoring that Yamamoto was bugging Gokudera by placing his arms around him. Tsuna twitch at the note in anger. Gokudera and Yamamoto stop talking and turn to Tsuna slowly. Tsuna was radiating an angry aura.

"Juu…Juudaime?" "T..Tsuna?" They both stuttered out in amazement and fright when the petite boy turns to look at them.

"What time is it?" Gokudera quickly look at his phone. Yamamoto let go of him to grab the device faster.

"Umm…" There was more fumbling and Tsuna got more agitated.

"Hurry, Gokudera."

"Y..Yes, Juudaime! It is … 10:59… What is the matter Juudaime?" Tsuna let out a breath of relief, placing his hands on his chest.

"Ah, thank the heaven that I wasn't late." Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other and then to Tsuna wondering what that was about.

"Err… Juudaime? Why were you worried anyways?" Tsuna beam at his two best friends.

"That I would be late for my date! Ah! I still need to get to the meeting place! Bye guys!" Tsuna ran off leaving the two male alone. Yamamoto laugh when Gokudera gloom shouting, "Noooo! Juudaime is… is going to be impure!"

Tsuna jog down to the park. 'Hibari-san said if I was early, he should be there.' Tsuna giggle at the thought of Hibari-san seeing him there early. Tsuna turn around the corner hoping to get to the park until he heard a shout.

"SAWADA! IT IS EXTREME TO SEE YOU HERE!"

"Tsuna-kun! Is that you?"

"It is Sawada…"

"HA-HI! Tsuna-san!" Haru jump on Tsuna hugging him tightly as Kyoko laugh. Ryohei was pumping his fist in the air saying it was an extreme greeting. Hana was standing there looking bored at him.

"H..Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hana raise an eyebrow at him. Haru let go of him and shouted.

"Eh! Tsuna-san looks very cute desu!" Kyoko laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, Tsuna-kun does look cute today." Hana smirks in realization and Ryohei gasp.

"Onii-chan?(Kyoko )/Ryohei(Hana )/Kyoko Onii-san?(Haru) /Onii-san?(Tsuna)" Everyone questioned. Ryohei grab a bunch of bags that Tsuna didn't notice.

"We got to EXTREMLY get home! I'm hungry!" With that said, Ryohei ran off. Kyoko bow in apology at Tsuna and left with Haru and Hana. Before Hana left, she whispered, "Have fun on your date." Tsuna blushed at the words. How Hana know that, Tsuna will never know. Tsuna blink wondering what he was going to do.

"AH! To the park!" Tsuna turn and ran down the street. When he was turning around the corner, he bumps into someone.

"Ahh! Sorry!" Tsuna back up to bow at the person.

"Bossu…" Tsuna peeks up to see Chrome along with Ken and Chikusa.

"Ko.. Kokuyo gang… and Chrome… sorry but I'm late..." Tsuna walk by Chrome to have Mukuro trap him between his arms. "Mu… Kuro…" Tsuna stood there frozen when Mukuro lean down.

"Oya? What is the rush, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Ken was giggling in the back ground saying the bunny was captured and Chikusa sigh with a poor Vongola statement. Tsuna gulp. Then he asks out loud.

"What time is it?" Ken tilts his head in confusion as did Mukuro. Chikusa flip open his phone.

"11:30…" To everyone surprise, Tsuna duck under Mukuro shrieking.

"I'm late! Hibari-san will definitely leave me!" The Kokuyo gang was left stranded wondering, 'Why would the prefect leave?' Tsuna turn around the corner hoping Hibari would still be waiting at the park. Tsuna look left and right. There was a couple by the fountain. 'Nope.' Tsuna thought as he turns again. By the trees was nothing. Near the benches, by the ice cream cart, Tsuna looked everywhere for Hibari.

"AH! HIbari-san did leave me!" Tsuna slump down to the nearest bench, wallowing in his own pity.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna perk up.

"Hibari-san? Where are you?" Tsuna look around left and right. Then he heard a chuckle, from above. Tsuna look up at the trees. There was Hibari sitting up on a branch with little Hibrid chirping silently. Tsuna sat there gaping of how stupid he is.

"Are you ready to go, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Hibari-san!"On their date, there were a lot of mishaps and people greeting. The only thing that made Tsuna and Hibari happy at the end despite those interruptions was the good night kiss they had at the end. Until Tsuna mom broke the atmosphere, with a marriage proposal that Hibari never fully answered too.

* * *

I… Have no clue why I just made Tsuna run around like a little kid looking for a toy or not even fully elaborating what happen on the said date. I just hope you guys like this and I have more coming soon! Just … I have testing this week but spring break for me is next week so expects more stories then! -Lilspring


	12. Meet the Parents  VerLilspring

Title: Hibari has startlingly normal parents!

By: Lilspring

Summary: From a Father watching sports with friends, to an extremely embarrassing Mother, now put Kyouya's newly acquired boyfriend in? You get a lot of Kyouya embarrassment in the Hibari household!

A/N: Oh, crack this is going to be a tough one… but I read some of fics that has this topic! You should find those and here is my take warning I switch Point Of Views too often so I will try my best to line break it. Also sorry if it sounds similar to the other fics you might read… influence is deadly. And Tangerine-sama! Thanks for the Parent's Idea!

Style: Out of Character (Since I admit… I cannot write Hibari out like his real personality or Tsuna when he is with said Hibari) Just to throw it out there! I mean… I noticed all of my fics are like that…

-Startto!-

Kyouya hissed out at his phone. The cursed message has finally appeared.

'_Bring your boyfriend over! 3 Mom!'_ And it has to be his bad luck to have his said boyfriend to see it. Would anyone blame him if he wanted to keep his Tsunayohi away from the one he call parents? (A/N: Yes… because fangirls want to know what will happen…)

"Kyouya?" He turns to look at his boyfriend. _'Short, cute, cuddly, and very nice to kiss.'_ Kyouya thought as he stares at his boyfriend. Tsuna tilt his head.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya sighed and mentally groaned. _'It is now or never.'_ So Kyouya stood up and drag Tsunayoshi out of the reception room, ditching the rest of the afternoon classes.

-Tsuna view! -

Tsuna was confused throughout this whole time. First he picked up the phone to see that Kyouya mother can actually text since his mom can't even do that. Second his boyfriend ended up leaving them in the reception room for half an hour waiting and then. Third they are walking down the street where Tsuna didn't know.

"K...Kyouya… are you…" Tsuna blink in realization.

"Are… you bring me to your house?" Tsuna squeaked when he bumped on Kyouya's back.

"Mou, why did you stop…? Eh?" Tsuna look at the normal house. A dainty house with a red roof and a small yard. 'Almost like mine,' Tsuna thought. The name plate showed, 'Hibari.' Tsuna would have thought that his boyfriend would have at least a rich like mansion house all olden Japanese style. 'But this… is a new development.'

"Tsunayoshi… It is okay to laugh…" Tsuna look at Kyouya surprised to see him all flustered and hiding his face. Tsuna smiled.

"Kyouya… You… have a very unique home…" Tsuna blush at Kyouya questioning look. "Be… because Kyouya is a very unique person so it is expected for him to have a home fit for him." Tsuna stop ranting when he heard his boyfriend chuckle. Tsuna grin at the success until a loud scream disrupt them.

"Kyaaa! Honey! Kiyo brought someone over! And are you skipping again? Geez, at least call to warn me! I haven't even cleaned up the house! Honey! Make sure your friends don't offer the kids alcohol!" Tsuna turn wide eyed at the female. A woman with short black hair and her wide brown eyes shone in excitement stood at the door way. She had on a black apron with a light purple sun dress. Tsuna felt Kyouya gloom for obvious reasons.

"N..Nice to meet you, Hibari-san…" Tsuna felt his boyfriend hand twitch. The mother cooed over Tsuna.

"Aww, isn't your boyfriend so nice! Come, feel free to come in!" Tsuna nod at the command as he slightly drags Kyouya too. "Oh, I'm Hibari Rika please call me Rika or 'mom' …. Um..."

"Mother, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna bow to the woman right after Kyouya introduced him.

"Kya~ He is so well mannered! Just like Kiyo when he was younger!" Her eyes were filled with sparkles.

"Mother…" Tsuna stare as the mother wave her hands as if the words were in front of her. Even though Kyouya sounded like he was going to say, 'I'll bite you to death.'

"Ahaha~ Kiyo, don't be mad. Your mother forgets sometimes! Ah! Go ahead to the kitchen! You must be hungry walking back here! Go!" Then Rika walks off. Tsuna stood there surprised at the sudden change.

"Um…" Kyouya sighed as they were heading inside.

"It is okay, Tsunayoshi… I know she is weird." Tsuna shook his head and was about to reply.

"Yo! Is this your friend, Kyou?" Tsuna felt Hibari stiffen. Tsuna tilt his head back a bit. A man with narrow eyes and looks almost like Kyouya except that the hair was auburn red. The ashen grey eyes stood out against the bright hair color. His baggy white shirt and shorts tells a lot about his character.

"He is my Boyfriend, Father. I thought Mother told you that." A hearty laughter came from the father.

"Ah! He looks cuter than I imagined. Nice catch Kyou. By the way I'm Hibari Kyoushin. You can call me Dad or Shin." Then Tsuna felt his head being ruffled and heard Kyouya growl out.

"Hey! Shin-chan! The game is starting!" "AH! Be there, Hitsura! Well, got to go have fun you two." Tsuna stare as the father walk back to the noisy living room.

"… Your father seems nice." Kyouya just grunted in reply showing his obvious distain to the room. Tsuna look at the kitchen where Kyouya place him next. "Hungry, Kyouya?" Kyouya look at him when his stomach grumbled. Tsuna blushed. He had forgotten that he didn't eat lunch because of the message the mother gave.

"Tsuna-kun? You hungry?" Tsuna nod shyly at the mother. Then all of the sudden the mother spread out a large feast on the table. "Oh, feel free to eat whatever. Oh, did you know Kiyo hates garlic? Hated them the moment he tasted it." Tsuna laughed at the tidbit. He had found that out ever since Gokudera brought in some garlic. Gokudera had proclaimed to 'ward' off vampires but it just made Kyouya kick him out of school until he got rid of it.

"Yeah. Kyouya hates them with a passion doesn't he?" Tsuna saw Kyouya look at him in alarm.

"Kya! Oh, did you know that Kyouya look so cute back then? I have pictures of him!" Then a large photo album popped out of nowhere showing pictures of Kyouya. "I even have the one when he was in the bathtub." Tsuna felt Kyouya lift him up.

"Mother, we'll finish eating in my room." Rika grin at them.

"Okay! Honey, don't let anyone upstairs! Our baby is doing adult stuffs!"

-Let's just say the rest of the time Tsuna was there… was the mother asking this, "Can you make babies?" –

(Super short Omake)

"I like your family, Kyouya. They all seem so nice. Even though you threatned Mom(Rika) to not bring your cousin's over." Kyouya stare at Tsuna. They were lying down in Kyouya's room.

"… Trust me. My cousins are the worst." Tsuna smile at Kyouya.

"How bad can they be?"

(A/N: Ah…. I ran out of ideas and noticed that i rushed it once again... SORRY! You readers can most likely tell even without me telling you…. Yup… So… This and another might be my only fics up until… whenever. Bye! Lilspring~)


	13. Twisted Logic

Title: Twisted Logic that even the Authoress doesn't know.

From Tangerine and dedicated to you! For this crazy idea that I will have never thought of!

Summary: TYL!Hibari and TYL!Tsuna have been lovers for a year now and all of the sudden they have a fight. TYL!Hibari who in turns feels mad, left and suddenly gets caught in the Ten Years Later Bazooka twin, The Ten Years Earlier Bazooka. Disappearing to the past once TYL!Hibari soon finds himself addicted to the younger Tsuna, who is in love with him! What will happen when TYL!Tsuna is in love with TYE!Hibari, too?

Paring: TYL!18 TYE!27 & TYL!27 TYE!18

P.S.! I am typing the TYL! Hibari as Kyoya and the TYL! Tsuna as Tsunayoshi. The TYE! Hibari is Hibari and TYE! Tsuna is Tsuna. But people call them as usual. Like Kyouya says Tsunayoshi and Tsunayoshi says Kyouya to both TYL! And TYE! Versions of themselves. And in Hibari's view.

(A/N: This is a partially rushed project (So no in depth at the story and I will try to make as much sense as possible) and applies parallel world logic. Like you know, do one thing the outcome would be different? Yeah, this is this type of a story and twists 2 lives using a Mare ring power. **P.S. Sorry if it isn't what you imagine Tangerine-sama!)**

Everyone in the Vongola headquarters was surprised to see that their Decimo yelling at his cloud guardian. This never happened before in all of Vongola history. (A/N: At least to me no) All of the Guardians crashed open the door to see Tsunayoshi slap Kyouya across the face. Tsunayoshi was crying and babbling about something that no one understood and spoke softly and swiftly. "Get. Out." Reborn glared as he walks through the door. "Tsuna –"

Tsunayoshi whip his head to everyone, eyes angry and defiant. "I. Said. Get. OUT!" Everyone rushed out excluding Kyouya who disappeared at the first command.

Ryohei was the first on to speak. "What do you think happen to Sawada and Hibari?"

Gokudera flared up. "Maybe the Bastard did something to Juudaime!"

Yamamoto and Chrome just stay silent and stare at Reborn.

Reborn turn away at loss when Lambo look at him too with pleading eyes looking for an answer. Reborn sighed. "We might as well ask Hibari." This lead to the search for the missing Cloud guardian.

Kyouya touch his injury lightly, wondering what brought that on. They had been okay with the relationship. He comes and goes, bearing gifts that he find out of random. They kiss and hug along with baby making activities. (A/N: Crap, Naughty things make me feel awkward) '_What more does Tsunayoshi want?_' Kyouya hissed out in his head. Kyouya happen to head to the wrong hallway, his mind clouded with anger and betrayal. There lies a weapon that Giannini had made for just in case. An orange bazooka labeled, '_Ten Years Earlier Bazooka_.' Kyouya silently stomp toward to the hidden weapon. Somewhere the security closes down causing a huge panic in the security room. Kyouya eyes widen when a large cloud of orange smoke hit in front of him.

-POOF- Tsuna coughed when Hibari turn to a cloud of orange smoke. "HI..Hibari-san? Hibari-san!" Tsuna eyes widen in fear on meeting with the Ten Years Later Hibari Kyouya. The last he had meet the man, he was already gone to fight with Millifiore after the ambush and tutoring him harshly. But it did not help that Tsuna develop a crush at his older and good looking former prefect. There stood in front of Tsuna , Ten Years Later Hibari … with a bruise on his cheek. "HIIII! Hibari-san! You're injured!" Tsuna ran toward the adult in worry. Suddenly a flash of metal sliced next to Tsuna cheek, causing the poor boy to shriek again.

"Tsunayoshi… stay away from me." Tsuna froze at the harsh words. Kyouya notices it and smacks his face. Tsuna just stared not wanting to anger the man even though it was funny to see the older man show more emotion than usual. Kyouya stare at the younger Tsunayoshi trying to remember why he transferred here.

"Ah… I was supposed to bite you to death for crowding around after hours." Tsuna stiffen again at the words. Kyouya smirks. Well, if he can't get revenge to Tsunayoshi at his time, why not torture his younger self? Before Kyouya can even get his twisted sense of revenge, Tsuna thrust out a band aid decorated in purple bunnies.

"What is that for Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya look at the seemly girly band aid offended and made sure the younger one can see it. Tsuna fidgets and blushed before stuttering out.

"F-For Hi-Hibari-S-San bru-bruise…" Kyouya stare for a moment and open his mouth to reject the offending appendage. Tsuna already stuck the thing on him. Kyouya blink once, then twice.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna bows in a hurry and spoke.

"Does it hurt?" Kyouya sigh around him. 'Why do I show my feelings around him?' Kyouya closes his eyes and sighed.

"No..." Tsuna didn't hear the reply and thought that it means Kyouya was still hurt and peck his cheek.

"For… for a safety recovery!" Tsuna ran off before the older one can even say anything. A large orange smoke cover Kyouya and he were inside a Japanese room of the Foundation. The room itself was ruined, having the walls filled with holes. Kusakabe open and shouted, "Kyou-san! You're back!" Kyouya look coldly and close his eyes.

"Tetsu…" Kusakabe turn his attention to Kyouya. "Whenever my younger self is here… Bring him to the school." Kusakabe just nod at the order. As Kyouya left to get change, Kusakabe was left wondering, '_Bring his younger self to Namimori middle is understandable. But… what's with the band aid?_'

For days, Kyouya try to get the younger Tsuna out of his mind. He went from visiting as much as he can to his current Tsuna to a work-a-holic. Everyone can see the change in the Vongola family. The peace and serenity turn to tension and confusion. Everyone in the headquarters grew solemn at the undeniable change. The guardians and Reborn never did confront on what happened.

Kyouya smashes another of his enemy skull in and whack another through the air. The more he tries to distract himself; he ends up thinking about Tsunayoshi younger self. How defenseless he look flustered, what he would look like when ravished, how he would taste like. Kyouya eyes flashes in anger and slams another person to the wall. His anger and hunger would not dissipate. Kyouya stood and called Kusakabe.

"Give me the next flight to the Vongola Headquarters, now!"

Tsunayoshi stare weakly at the picture he had in the back of his phone. This picture was taken last year, when he had Kyouya. Where has the connection gone? Tsunayoshi stood up and decided to walk around the place. It never hurts to walk right?

Kyouya walk briskly down where his mind remembers. To the bazooka that led him to Tsunayoshi, the younger one. He sped past a person who seems to have recognized him and headed faster down. He needed to get to the bazooka and fast. Kyouya can hear his name being called out, but he ignores it. He needed to know why he can't get the younger Decimo in Namimori out of his head. Quickly sensing the weapon, he launched it leaving a huge cloud of orange smoke as evidence.

Kyouya scan around him. He was at his own house and calculated it was a few minutes if he walks to Sawada house. Kyouya got on his motorcycle from his house and drove straight to the Sawada house. His eyes scanning for further distractions just in case for any hindrance as he rode down the path. Kyouya eyes lighten up at the younger figure and quickly got off of the vehicle. His stride pace caught him behind Tsuna in his lawn.

"Tsunayoshi…" Younger Tsuna shrieked in surprise at the voice behind him. Kyouya had already grabs his arm immobilizing the poor boy. Tsuna stare in Kyouya cool grey blue eyes and flushed in the intense look.

"Ah... Adult Hi… Hibari…-san?" Tsuna stuttered out. Tsuna grew more nervous when Kyouya stood there. "Did… Did Lambo do this to you? Mou, I thought I told him to stop going to the school. I was pretty sure Reborn kept him at home all day. Even Mama said that-"

"Herbivore." Tsuna clamp his mouth shut. Tsuna can feel Kyouya breath close to his cheek. He had turned his head away when he started to speak. "You talk too much." Tsuna flushed even more than he did before.

"Well, if Hibari-san-" Tsuna froze again when Kyouya grab his cheek and kissed him. His eyes widen at the surprisingly gentle kiss. A few seconds later, who to Tsuna felt like eternity, they parted away. Kyouya lips still linger near Tsuna. Their breaths mingle in the breezy day.

"I said. You talk too much." Tsuna blink dumb founded for a few seconds before jerking back and blushing in embarrassment.

"So..Sorry-" "Kyouya." Tsuna snap to Kyouya which smack both of their foreheads together. Tsuna fell clutching his forehead in pain and terror. Kyouya just held his forehead and glare in anger.

"Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna just sat there not wanting to do anything stupid. Kyouya turn Tsuna facing him. Kyouya was hovering above Tsuna with his head tilt upward. "You are fine." Tsuna blink. That… sounds like something he heard from a TV drama his mom watches. (A/N: Or a pick-up line!)

"Eh?" Kyouya stare blankly at Tsuna before letting go. "Hi…bari-san?"

"Call me Kyouya, Tsunayoshi. And… see you soon." Before Tsuna could say anything, the younger Hibari appear all flustered and disheveled. An awkward pause stretch between them.

"Never. Speak. Of. This." Tsuna could only nod at the younger command more scared and curious. _'I wonder who did that to Hibari-san?'_

A large orange smoke covered around the Vongola Decimo of the future. Kyouya stare at his ex-lover.

"… I should really bite you to death." Tsunayoshi raise an eyebrow at Kyouya.

"Oh? Says the person who is chasing after my younger self." Tsunayoshi purred in response taking deep pleasure he can hold his verbal war and make Kyouya feel guilty in a second.

"Yes, but all I did was kiss. What did you do to bring us in this position?" Currently, the fabled feared cloud guardian is lying under the Vongola Decimo on a bed. Kyouya have his arm raised up in a submissive pose and Tsunayoshi looks all ravished straddling Kyouya. Tsunayoshi sigh and lays his head on Kyouya chest.

"… You forced me…" Kyouya chuckle a bit. "… I loved you back then in your current form now."

Kyouya close his eyes as he breaks the restraint. Tsunayoshi felt the shredded ribbon crying in tears and pity them. "I am pretty sure that is what my younger self feels." He felt Tsunayoshi shift and look at him dead in the eyes.

"Does this mean we are pedophiles?" Kyouya close his eyes and his hands on his forehead signaling his annoyance and frustration.

"What kind of pedophiles are we if we only love our younger selves… and want dominance?" They both gloom at the realization. The whole entire time they fought in bed. The answer was clear as day.

They broke up because they are both top and refuse to bottom for the other. The silence stretches a bit longer. Then Kyouya spoke out.

"Switch?" Tsunayoshi moves away and scrabbles off of Kyouya.

"Now. I want you to switch now." Kyouya didn't even need to be told twice before a cloud of orange smoke exploded.

(Omake)

Through Younger Hibari eyes. (Warning OoC Moments!)

Hibari look at the younger Tsuna. His eyes scan at the lithe form before growling in frustration. He has stress to get out. And this is his newest victim. Where was the baby at? Hibari didn't care. All he wants to do is smash the herbivore.

"Oi, Crowding around afterschool is prohibited." Hibari smirks in delight at the scream Tsuna gave out. While grabbing his weapons out, a large orange smoke cover him before he could even discipline Tsuna. Hibari blink at the unfamiliar environment. The place was too well kept and the hall way is somewhere you seen in a mansion of Europeans. The walls filled with paintings of scenery and lay near him was an orange bazooka.

"Kyouya! Are you here?" Hibari turn to see the victim he was about to **'bite to death'** was… There was a gloom cloud on Hibari when Tsunayoshi stood in front of the younger Hibari. _'Taller! That Herbivore is taller than me!'_ Obviously Tsunayoshi didn't notice how his Kyouya turn small or not his Kyouya at all. "Eh? Did Kyouya get smaller or is it just me?" Hibari glare at the offending person.

"I am not smaller Herbivore!" Hibari hissed out before Tsunayoshi did what Hibari never knew that would happen to him. _'The herbivore is kissing me!'_ Hibari tried to open his mouth to protest but Tsunayoshi took advantage of this. A few moments later, Tsunayoshi let go and carry Hibari on his shoulder. "!" Hibari held Tsunayoshi shirt in surprise. "S…Sawada Tsunayoshi! Let me down this instant!" Tsunayoshi just hummed in response as he carries Hibari to Kyouya's room.

"No, it is not as if I can get this chance again." Hibari huffed as he landed on his backside when Tsunayoshi ceremonially dump him down. "Hm… you must be Kyouya's younger self!" Silence drifted between them for a second before Hibari ended up trying to strike Tsunayoshi for being stupid. Soon the walls were filled with holes and Tsunayoshi have Hibari in a lock hold. "Sorry for doing this." Before Hibari could even put in his venomous words to Tsunayoshi, he got knocked out. "Kusakabe-san! Please take care of Kyouya's younger self!" Kusakabe nodded when Tsunayoshi walked out of the room closing the door.

Hibari groaned as he open his eyes to see Tetsuya above him. "Kusakabe Tetsuya… where am I?" He heard the vice chairman laugh a bit before saying, "Outside by the tree, Chairman."

On days end, Hibari grew agitated. All he can think is ways on defeating the herbivore's older self. He stares at the current one, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in mild interest. The little weak one who gets pushed around will become the one to tame him? Hibari scoff at the thought. It was getting late he noted. The young Sawada ran off with his friends back home. HIbari stares again and winces at the memory he remembers.

-Flashback-

"Hibari-san! Are you okay?" Hibari turn to the voice, furious and irritated.

"Herbivore, Will you—" Hibari froze when Tsuna shrieked as he tripped in midair. Quickly his reflex jump in and soon Hibari is holding Tsuna by the waist. Tsuna blushed and stuttered.

"T… Thank... Thank you Hibari-san!" Hibari shove Tsuna away slightly and gently. Hibari mildly glare at Tsuna and thought, _'What is the matter with him?'_ Tsuna fidget at Hibari gaze.

"Erm… Hibari-san… did something happen… when you went to the future?" Hibari pause at the question fully knowing that Tsuna's friends/Guardians are coming. Hibari heard Reborn shouting at the distance for them. Tsuna stare in amazement when Hibari blush fully in front of him.

"N… Nothing happened, Herbivore!" Hibari shouted out. Tsuna winced at Hibari's tone._ 'It sounded like he is in pain,' _Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime!" Hibari stare at Tsuna when he went to greet with Gokudera and the others. Hibari grin evily. _'Oh, that Herbivore will pay on making me feel weak. So in response…'_

"I'll Bite You All to Death!" Shrieks and screams echo at the school yard.

-End Flashback-

Hibari set out on his motorcycle heading home. Hibari looked around hoping to see the cow child. He needed to fight the omnivore in order to figure out how to defeat him. _'Another day where I can't fight the Omnivore….'_ Hibari nearly slam his head on the bike so he settled for mental beatings on the faceless dummy he made.

"Damn it…" Hibari thought as he slowly stops in front of his house,

'_Would it be bad...?'_ He put the vehicle away as he enters his house.

'_If I thought…'_ Hibari open up his fridge to see if his dinner was done.

'_That the Herbivore from the future…_' He started to heat up the mini dinner on the stove.

"Was hot…" Hibari froze in realization after 2 months, 8 days, 18 minutes and 27 seconds (A/N: Lolz I made him remember the exact time) that he was in fact… attracted to the future self of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari quickly close the fire before he turns away in post shock. 'What… am I thinking?' Hibari quickly went to the living room pacing around until he saw orange smoke surrounding him. He almost groaned in anger.

"Kyouya?" Hibari whip to the direction to the voice. There stood Tsunayoshi staring confused and worry. Hibari stood there frozen not knowing what to do. "Kyouya?" Hibari felt his brain gone blank when Tsunayoshi touch him. Tsunayoshi moved back when a hand nearly slap him across his face. "Kyouya? What's wrong?" Hibari glare at Tsunayoshi.

"Shut. Up. Herbivore!" All of the sudden the walls has holes and Tsunayoshi lead Hibari to his room, while dodging from the attacks. Hibari saw the Guardians appearing one by one around the corner. They were shouting but all he was focused on was attacking Tsunayoshi. He was trying to see when will his heart stop being loud if Tsunayoshi will drop dead or even if his current skill will defeat him. Then before he knew it, Tsunayoshi shouted and a loud door slam was heard. Hibari look startled at the door. He was inside a bedroom.

"Kyouya." Hibari turn away breathing heavily, not even wanting to reply. "Kyouya… Will you listen to me?" Hibari hiss out.

"I take no orders." A sudden movement, Hibari ended up being held down by Tsunayoshi. "Let me go!" Hibari know he was being irrational and it didn't help that his new found crush is pinning him down… on a bed. Tsunayoshi sighed and squeaked in surprise when Hibari twirled him. There started a wrestling match. Hibari groaned out when Tsunayoshi slipped his hand on his thigh. Tsunayoshi hissed out when their hips touched. Hibari can tell that the herbivore was getting sexually frustrated at him. Hibari eyes widen when he felt his tie loosened. Tsunayoshi saw that and tied him up. Hibari growled out at the highly complex knot.

"Kyouya… Have I mentioned you got better?" Hibari flushed at the light praise and the way Tsunayoshi leaned closer to him.

"…n…no…" Tsunayoshi lips were hovering above his. He felt their breath mingle. His heart rate increased in anxiety and nervousness. What didn't help was the fact Tsunayoshi look like he have a bed head and the black blazer he has on was gone leaving only the white dress shirt. The buttons were all broken making the shirt opens letting Hibari to stare at the clear neck. Hibari swallow at the sight.

"Ah? I didn't… That's too bad. Because your … skills got better. Maybe…" Hibari mind went hazy. His hormones were not helping either. _'The damn Herbivore knows…'_ Tsunayoshi smirk above him and whispered. "Shall I give you a reward?" Before anything actually happened, the orange smoke surrounded Hibari. Hibari stare at the younger Tsunayoshi who was staring at him in wonder. Hibari growled out.

"Never. Speak. Of. This." Hibari stood up trying to maintain his posture before rushing away. All Hibari thought was, _'Next time I will make him finish what he started!'_

**Hope you enjoy both point of views! This is like 7 pages long so… I am very sorry for the long chapter! –Lislpring –who is very sorry to take up your time for this!-**


	14. Concert Dreams

Title: Concert Dreams

Paring: 1827 (Partially 2718?) K+

By:Lilspring

Moment: Ooc, Au:Dreams, Famous singers, and The Author screwing with characters

-TsunaDream-

Hibari stare at the cheering crowd chanting his name. The same rhythm that he heard so many times before. The wonderful thrill shivers through him as he ran out to the stage huffing happily. "Everyone! Are you having fun?" Hibari eyes glisten in happiness at the loud reply of yes. "Good! Or else I would have bitten all of you if you refused!" A loud female screams then more females shrieks along. "But, I just want to say… To my boyfriend, Tsunayoshi who took his time to come over to my concert!" Everyone pause for the next part. "I love you."

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up screaming at the horrible dream he had. It was impossible to dream of the infamous Hibari Kyouya like that. Tsuna gulp as he remembers the last three words. 'I love you.' What was he drinking before he went to sleep? "Argh! I can never get used to having hormones!" Tsuna fell asleep trying to ignore the fact that he was a Hibari Kyouya fan since he heard him sing at the rooftop alone.

-HibariDream-

Hibari stare at the young brunette girl singing in her deep voice. Why all the way in Italy to hear a female idol sings? Hibari had no clue. All the females screamed in happiness that their idol is singing manly. It didn't help that the boys at the place scream too. Hibari eyes furrowed in trying to remember who this person reminds him of. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." The whole place got quiet and then the whole place got into chaos. Hibari just stood there frozen in shock that he even have the prospect to do anything for a person. "I'm actually a boy and I am moving to Japan with my boyfriend Kyouya!"

Hibari Kyouya, the respected discipline chairman, woke up gasping in shock. What was inside his green tea that he drank last night? Hibari stood up and ran to the kitchen and gulps down water. The Herbivore. He had a dream about Sawada Tsunayoshi and he did not like it at all. Not only that the words haunt him. 'With my boyfriend Kyouya!' Hibari fainted when he remember the outfit his dream Tsunayoshi wore.

-AWKWARD~!-

Tsuna ran past the school gates and his eyes widen as he remember the cute smiling Hibari in his dreams. The one that announces they were together. Tsuna blushed heavily and duck his head down as he ran to class. On the other side of the school, Hibari look outside to see Tsuna running and slam his hand to his nose. Hibari gulps down the saliva as he tries not to think of Tsunayoshi in a tiny miniskirt with a large puffy orange shirt and cute hamster ears. At the same time as the bell rings, they thought. 'It is going to be awkward.'

-Authoress Notes-

Ahaha! Hope you like this quick fast story I typed in a few minutes! So this is pretty half worked on so I refuse to go in details on this story. Because I did this in a few minutes… I swear it to whatever I can if you think I'm lying! And umm, Tsuna had a dream about Hibari being a famous singer in Japan as did Hibari had a dream Tsuna was a crossdressing pop idol in Italy. I hope that gave you enough details. Well, Read don't need to review and I will pop another story soon and hopefully have more in the summer cuz I got CST this month but I may make a Hibari birthday story! So hope to update soon -Lilspring


	15. Happy Birthday Hibarisama!

Title: Happy 2010 Birthday Hibari!

Author: Lilspring

Genre: General, OoC, Original Character, Another brain failed project of a fangirl 1827 and (KusaOC)

-Kusakabe Gift-

Hibari stare at Kusakabe with a raised eyebrow. "Your girlfriend told you to give me this?" His second in command nodded dreamily.

"Yes, Chairman. Ai is very thoughtful of helping me to get this gift to you." Hibari stare at the gift with apprehension. He met the young female once and it was a very pleasant time. She was kind and thoughtful of leaving him alone after she got him tea. Hibari almost growled when he remember the brothers she had.

"You may leave Tetsu." Kusakabe nodded.

"Yes and Happy birthday Kyou-san." Hibari shut his eyes. After all these years of receiving a gift from Kusakabe, Hibari would have at least got the guts to thank the man. Or at least he should have asked why he would need a gift of an MP3 player.

-Reborn Vongola style-

Hibari stares at everyone who got invited to his 'party.' Reborn grins as he spoke in the microphone. "Welcome everyone to Hibari Kyouya's birthday! We will now have a talent show so Hibari can pick a winner and the Vongola will grant you a wish." Hibari twitch as he heard everyone chatter for what they want. A tug on his shirt made him look at the person. Tsuna flustered and stuttered at Hibari.

"S..Sorry Hi..Hibari-san. But.. um… Happy birthday." HIbari decided that staying wouldn't be that bad. That is until Gokudera exploded the wall next to him.

-Tsunayoshi TYL -

Hibari flush as he stares at the older Tsunayoshi. The older man was wearing a white dress looking like it was normal for him. Hibari wonder what or why Tsunayoshi would wear a dress. Hibari was mildly surprised when the older Tsunayoshi said that he dress up like that was the gift and a kiss for the day before he even poof gone. Hibari stare at his Tsunayoshi before demanding, "Wear the Namimori girl outfit." Tsuna was happy and whining mildly the next day but Hibari was smirking and mildly pleasant.

- Authoress gift-

Outside was unusually hot on May 5. Hibari walk out to his garden only in his shorts. His servant should be serving him tea around this time. "Hibari-san…" Hibari turn to see his servant, Tsunayoshi standing by the door.

"…Tsunayoshi." Tsuna bow in his Japanese style maid outfit fidgeting because of the short skirt part. The head maid only had that outfit left for Tsuna. Tsuna glance at Hibari blushing before muttering, "I'm glad Reborn isn't here." Hibari smirks as he walks over to Tsuna. 'Oh, if only Tsunayoshi knew that his mother also helps set this up.' Tsuna squeaked when Hibari tilt his head up in a kiss.

-Authoress Notes- I am very sorry for this half chapter! But I did this at the last minute! Hope you like it! -Lilspring


	16. Time Skip of an Officer 2

_I was a little confused about the age transformation at the end, but over all I really enjoyed this chapter. I really think you could take this one and Elaborate on it into a full story to better explain why Hibari was a dog, Tsuna's growing up with the kind officer, and Mukuro wanting Tsuna and why he mentioned Chrome in that particular situation._

_Okay Tangerine-sama, I will try to make it clear to you as well as it is for me because I have no clue what I was on when I typed it! :DDDDDD –Lilspring(Who is doing this at the wrong time!)_

Title: TSoaPO: Focus Points

AU; General, Time Skip, Various moments

Hinted 2796, G27, AlaudexGiotto, 1827, D18 and some others?

Lilspring

**(Hibari side)**

Hibari Kyouya. He was a man that you would fear in the underground world. He was a man that is always on top of the food chain. The one where everyone would avoid or kill to get away from. Reborn knew this and talk to his group, the Arcobaleno, to try and fix the problem.

"Kyouya, at least tell me why you won't like me?" Hibari turn to glare at the persistent stalker he gained. No matter what he did the other person would always come back.

"Dino Chiavarone, I refuse to be in your petty life." Dino was a very handsome man and very high in status. Dino frowned again.

"Is it because of the school? I can pay to have it fixed. Kyouya, I—" Hibari slam his weapon next to Dino face growling out.

"Shut up Herbivore." Before anything else happened, Reborn called out.

"Hibari. The Elders want a word with you." Hibari fix himself and fondly fix his armband in place. Dino tried to grab Hibari arm that shove him away and walk off without a second look. Dino sigh as he stares sadly at the man he will never obtain.

Hibari snap back in surprise when the green hair man shoves a pill down his throat. Everything went dark as he heard Dino shouting and Reborn last words.

"Be sure to know your place."

Hibari growl out at the potential owners that try to adopt him for a year. He bit the metal bars again to only see a dent in it. He sniffs as he lay down waiting for the day to pass by. Then a cute timid voice floated to him.

"Is… is anyone here? …," Hibari growled out glad to know there was fresh meat here. The young male he saw shrieked and shouted. HIbari growl out and whined at the pitch. 'Oh, yes,' Hibari thought, 'This one will pay.'

(Chrome is very sorry)

Tsuna first met the kind girl when he was shopping for his companion he gained. She was kind, nice and even Hibari didn't mind her when she walks with Tsuna. Nagi Chrome. Tsuna sat at his couch talking to her as Hibari sat outside at the lawn. She was one of the female he wouldn't mind getting to settle down with. But Hibari always end up growling at her at the weirdest times. Tsuna felt lost whenever that happens. He couldn't decide if he wants Chrome in his life or risk losing his partner and his job at the same time. Everything changed when she left him saying about a master she needs to save. Tsuna never felt so lost until Hibari lay next to him and softly bit him on his hand. That was when he knew that although he lost something, he will always have his partner next to him.

"Chrome-chan… It is true then? That your master was Rokudo Mukuro? Tsuna stood glaring fiercely at the group above him. The moon light shining through the broken warehouse window highlighting the devious group that he was supposed to capture. His partner was trapped behind a steel cage and is unconscious. The petite girl that he fell in love with was now a woman with an eye patch standing very closely to the man that the government wants alive. Tsuna shouted her name again, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"… Chrome is sorry. Very sorry…" Tsuna turn is head away when he heard her cry and he can't stand it. The way Mukuro is treating her is what he wanted to do for her. A large growl and a metal clang alerted Tsuna to know that Hibari escaped. Tsuna smile when he remembers. 'You can be sorry but as long as I have a partner and a job, I will love you Chrome... Just not as much as I trust in my partner.'

"You are under arrest Kokuyo gang. Under the police of Sawada Tsunayoshi and my partner Hibari Kyouya!"

(My first Hero)

Tsuna was only 5 years old when his bad luck happened. From getting caught in bullies to getting scared of animals, his father knew this policeman down at Namimori station that transferred from some place weird. Tsuna peeked behind the pole to stare at the 'uncle' that is going to live with his family. Tsuna huffed in mild boredom. No one was paying attention to him.

"Ah, I found a sneak. Got you!" Tsuna squeaked in surprise that the man he was looking at appear from behind him. "Now, Tsunayoshi-kun. What brings you here? Did those boys come after you again?" Tsuna stare at the soft worried blue eyes and the blonde hair that looks similar to him. Tsuna shook his head as he brought out a crumple piece of paper.

"I need hwelp. Write this pwaper." Tsuna ask pouting at each word he spoke because his cheeks would puff out at each word. "Gio-ji!" Giotto, the man from Italy, laugh at the cuteness that his nephew presented as he nodded.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi I'll help you. What do you want to write about?" Giotto walks down to his desk ignoring the giggles and cooing of his fellow employees. Tsuna fumble his hands and furrow his brows together. Everyone in the office sighs in content at the cute atmostsphere.

"Wha I wanna be when I grwow wup!" Giotto smile at the slurred words again. Tsuna was yawing as he rubs his eyes. Giotto twitch as the other people stared to coo again.

"Okay, but first let's get you home and I'll help you okay?" Tsuna nods sleeplily. Giotto sighs as he lifted the young boy. Another man with a hint of cold demeanor appears.

"Giotto… You know…" Giotto just smiles at the man.

"I know Alaude, just let me live like this for a few years, ten at most?" Alaude sigh as he stares at the young child.

"Just… don't die." Giotto beamed at the man.

The next few years, Tsuna stood staring at the man he ever known disappear without a trace when he just graduated, at the airport. Tsuna just wave good bye and cried. But the only thing that made Giotto happy that his time caring for Tsuna worth it, was the final word.

"You will always be my Hero, Giotto-Nii!"

(Tsuna vs Hibari)

Tsuna stare at his partner in defiant. Hibari stare back blankly. A large yellow fluffy toy lay in between them. Tsuna slid next to the toy as Hibari ran to snap his jaws on the toy. Tsuna whined as he growl and jump on Hibari. Hibari yelp in surprise dropping the toy. They stumble across the floor yelling and growling. The door opens to reveal Tsuna Mom and Dad.

"Mom! Keep the toy away from Hibari-san!" Hibari ears stood alert and ran for the toy that was lying down. Iemitsu grab it as Hibari jump on Tsuna dad. Nana squealed when the toy flew to her. Tsuna ran out to the lawn shouting.

"Mom! Give it here!" Hibari jump off and chased after the toy right after Nana threw it. Tsuna beam in success until Hibari jump on him and snatch the toy away. Tsuna shouted out in worry. "Hibari-san!" The large dog stares at the body under him. Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll make you the green tea and the sakura mocha you wanted! Please get off of me?" Nana laugh as did Iemitsu when they found out the little battle was over what food Tsuna is going to make for Hibari. Tsuna just pouted when Hibari drank slowly from his bowl waiting for the mocha to be done.

"I am never going to bet with you Hibari-san." Hibari tilt his head and scoff.

A/N: AHH! Done but Hope you all like it! –Lilspring (Who is addicted to Hetalia)


	17. il mio coniglio

Title: Il mio coniglio

By: Lilspring

Paring: 1827 and hinted 8059(KnightxWitch)

Warning/Genre: OC, misuse of Italian words, Large time skip, no sense logic, and many others. /Fluff? Romance, General, Yaoi and many others... (Also I will not make a sequel for this cuz I even lost my reason to so this with a plot line argh! I need people to talk this out with me!)

* * *

Tsuna peeked through the bars on his crib. Tsunayoshi is a 4 year old boy with the softest light brown hair and the wide caramel color eyes. He wanted to leave this crib and explore, but his mommy and daddy didn't want to let him go. Tsuna huffed out a whine. His nanny would hear him. Tsuna sat there and whined again. His nanny popped up cooing over him.

"Kyaa! Tsuna! Whine again~!" He stare at his nanny and huffed out a little whine. She coo out at the whine. "Awww~ It sounds like a little kitty and bunny whining!" Tsuna lift his arms up. His nanny was a smart girl and lifts him out of the crib. Tsuna beamed brightly as if saying, 'HA! I left you evil thing!' Tsuna looks out the open window. A large village shone brightly under the sun and the clouds hover along the sky. Tsuna look at his nanny who was enraptured at the scene.

"Bambinaia (Italian for Nanny)! Out!" The nanny blink and smile at Tsuna. She laughs and walks out to the garden.

"Okay, il mio coniglio(Italian for my bunny). How about you sit here while I get your snacks out?" Tsuna nodded. The nanny laughs as she left Tsuna sitting out there at the garden with his little toy. (You may all think she is a bad lady for doing that... But the bunny toy is bug with a camera, voice recorder, and tracking device.) Tsuna poke the bunny until he hears a little beep. A little rustle alerted Tsuna to stare at the bush. A small black hair boy pop out of the bush. Tsuna blink at the intruder, not that he want the intruder to leave. The little boy stomp towards Tsuna. Tsuna smile at him. " 'Bari!" Tsuna stretch out his arms. "Hug!" The boy name Bari walk to Tsuna and carry the smaller boy up. Bari looks about the age of 7 but he is actually 5 years old. He just grew taller than most boys. Bari look at Tsuna as he put him back down again.

"Hibari. Not Bari. 'Kay Tsuna?" Tsuna nod trying to commit it to memory. "Hiba is not leaving again?" Tsuna stare at his only friend that visits him at the garden only. Hibari sigh at Tsuna before running back in the bush. Tsuna lift him self up trying to follow his friend.

"Tsuna? You there?" Tsuna sat back down with a plop and poked his bunny again till the beep came back on. He look at his nanny as she set up a little picnic for him.

"Oh! I forgot the juice, wait here again. Sorry, il mio coniglio." Tsuna just smiled as he poke his bunny again. His nanny laughed and walked off. Hibari pop up and grab a mini sandwich. Tsuna look at Hibari and whined. Hibari paused and rip it in half and fed it to Tsuna.

"Don't whine..." Tsuna just gulp down the food. Hibari look at the jam on his face and licked it off. Tsuna blink confused at the motion and giggled instead. Hibari shrug and continue feeding Tsuna. Hibari suddenly stood up and pet Tsuna on his head. Tsuna made another whine as he poke his bunny again. Hibari chuckled and walked off.

"Tsuna? Why are you poking your bunny?" Tsuna heard a little beep and hug the bunny. He just smile at his innocent Nanny.

"No raisin(He means reason)!" His nanny just laugh and coo on how cute he is.

Extra

Tsuna huff at the cold air and stare at the thorny forest that a 'witch' cast over his land. He sent the only knight that made through this place to the witch and so far he heard that they got married. Tsuna huff out a little whine. A deep chuckle sounded behind him.

"Tsunayoshi, quit whining." Tsuna turn to look at his companion and tackle him in a hug.

"Kyouya! I'm lonely, the knight forgot me again. Plus the Witch won't have time to get me now that he got married to the knight." Tsuna felt Hibari lift him to his bed as he sat by. Tsuna snuggle against the only person left of the Vongola village. Hibari chuckled again as he lift the blanket around them. Tsuna just sigh happily and move closer to Hibari. "I like it here, why can't Uncle Reborn see that, instead of sending people here?" Tsuna heard Hibari chuckle again.

"Don't worry, I spread rumors that you got out." Tsuna tilt his head at HIbari.

"Eh? Like what?" Tsuna blushed when Hibari capture his lips melding them together. "Mmhmm, K..Kyouya..." Hibari let the saliva trail down Tsuna chin and licked it up.

"Tsunayoshi, il mio coniglio, Will you marry me?" Tsuna flushed even more. Hibari tilt his face so their eyes lock together. "Tsunayoshi?"

"... I will. But where will we go?" Hibari hum as he place a small ring on Tsuna finger. Tsuna blushed as he felt the metal slide down on his finger.

"Your Nanny, she will provide shelter until we can leave." Tsuna look at Hibari before outside again. The sun started to set beyond the horizon and the snow seem still leaving a winter wonderland. Tsuna nodded sleepy against Hibari.

"Aa, that sounds great..." And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

AHAHAHA! I feel stupid with a sad poor excuse of a story line... Yeah... Sorry for not updating. ... My laptop got pwned for unknown reasons... And it took me a whole ... month to get it exchanged... And my growing obsession for Hetalia is dominating my 1827 life... So, don't worry I will make more for 1827 just fewer updates unless I get more ideas to type! So, BYE! -Lilspring, Who nao feels guilty for betraying Tsuna and Hibari.


	18. NCaptain Hibari vs PCaptain Tsuna

Title: Naval Captain Hibari V.S. Pirate Captain Tsuna (The Beginning)

Pairing: 1827

Genre: Fantasy, comedy, general, violence, cussing and other things like that.

Warning: Hinted Crossover, AU, Personality change (A Lot), and many more I might not know.

A/N: Hope you guys like this, I might type the whole thing one day...

* * *

A loud static alerted the naval base. "Krtzz... THE... En... Y...Sp... Ted...(A/N: it meant to say, 'The enemy spotted.')" A man shouted in a cold tone after the static call.

"Yamamoto, Contact that ship. Gokudera, Sasagawa. Prepare to change course!" A short black hair man cheerfully grin and ran to the closest telegram. The short spiky sliver hair man scoffed as he sat in the nearest navigator seat and the last man with crop short white hair sat at the last seat. They all shouted, "YES, Captain Hibari!"

"Ahh, The sea breeze is pleasant, isn't it? Is everyone alright?" A caramel hair and eyed man look at his crew members kindly. His dark tattered orange coat flutter behind him as his large hat tilt on him. The orange hat had a large white feather on it and everything was in trim white. Behind him a naval ship was sinking, people were shouting at the distance as smoke rose to the sky. His crew just cheered as they ramble on heading to their position to leave the area.

"Brother Tsuna? I got the report." Tsuna turn to look at his crew boy. Tsuna smile gently as he move his sword with his knee high black boot.

"What is the status, Fuuta?" The short young boy that Tsuna had once taken in grew to a tall young lad. Fuuta gleam in pride.

"The ship we sunk had extra ammunition on it and um... the bad thing is... it is the Naval fleet of Hibari." Everyone who was listening on the report became quiet and stare at Tsuna. "... Brother?" Tsuna ran up and shouted.

"EVERYONE! FULL SPEED TO THE NEAREST PORT! WE NEED TO LEAVE! Spanner, Help Shouichi navigate! Fuuta, you and I-pin help with the sails. I'll help with the sails too."

Before the crew members move to thier postiton, a large cannon sailed right above them. The cannon landed 50 feet away from them creating a force moving thier boat.

"Damn it... We need to leave..." Another loud bang came from thier enemy ship making another wave closer to them than before. Tsuna eyes shone federal delight and annoyance. "Change of plans! Let the sails loose. We are going in." The crew just cheered in bloodlust.

-Pirates(VS)Naval-Pirates(VS)Naval-Pirates(VS)Naval-Pirates(VS)Naval-

Hibari Kyouya was the youngest captain of the Britain-Japanese Fleet. He was dressed in all white with gold and badges. The naval hat that was supposed to be worn is at his office with a bird sleeping in it. His coat was only on his shoulders as it flutter about. His target was the Italian-Spaniard pirate boat. The infamous crew of Vongola was the fearsome crew next to the only Britain Pirates under Sir Arther Kirkland of Great Britain. The only problem was that the Vongola keep evading them. Hibari was not a happy man to hear of a ship ruining his naval fleet.

"Captain Hibari! We got the targets on sight!" Hibari look at Yamamoto and nodded.

"Shot them down. I want them under the holy sea of the Queen of Britain!" Hibari turn to see the pirate flag of the Vongola waver as his crew shot cannons at them. Hibari waited to see if they'll turn away like usual. Hibari eyes widen in mild surprise.

"Everyone, on deck! WE are going to engage in battle!" Hibari took out his sword and smirks in sadistic glee.

* * *

Erm... yeah... If you want more Pirate Tsuna and Captain Hibari ... feel free to tell me. You can PM me on my profile I think? I'm not doing this to get Reviews I swear! I just... ran out of ideas on what to type... in 10 minutes of typing this... -Lilspring


	19. Messed Up Fairytale and Mystery

Title: Messed Up Fairytale and Mystery

By:Lilspring

Pairing: 1827 (Hinted!5927)

Warnings: Gokudera being Gokudera, No sense logic (I think I made my own warning sign..), Butchered use of both American, English, and Japanese, The last final warning - Please Enjoy this horribly excuse of a chapter!

A light breeze flow through the empty mansion down the lane. The house where a single man live, survive his family slaughter. The news reported about the mysterious slaughtering. The man was only 5 when i happened, living there till he was old and cripple. Children would avoid the house as would the adults. The house would look brand new, never faded. The people like to talk about it. The Sasagawa siblings tried to go in once. They ended up moving away to Italy. A shady man with a chameleon seemed to disappeared as well as his 6 other companions. The people would gossip every time it happened. Another group would try and fail, the Millifiore Paranormal group and the Shimon Shamans. They all fail to do what others would do. Their local boy Yamamoto and the sponsor group Chiavarone even tried. A sibling from Italy, Gokudera and Bianchi, the most famous exorcist were even driven away.

Some days they explained, 'There would be shouting and arguments. Then silence. The child back then would be crazy. He talked about having a girl being his best friend. And... There would be no one there!'

The others would explain, 'It was a fairytale, you know? The prince can only see his mystical princess and disappeared with her! Then the evil people who try to kill the princess killed the boy, the Knight, family instead as revenge. But the knight couldn't leave so he is living there in sad madness waiting. He is still waiting and guarding for his princess at the mansion.'

They will never know the truth. The house down the lane, the empty mansion of the haunted mystery. Only one person knows, and that person is not willing to speak.

"Hibari-hime! Please don't run down halls!" A male with sharp narrow eyes nonchalantly look back to see his servant chase after him.

"Prince. Not princess." The self claimed prince hissed. It wasn't his fault that he only have fancy girly shota clothes. Hibari stood tall over his servant. The outfits he have on are way too tight on him. But Hibari never mind the outfit. "Tsunayoshi. What day is today?" His servant lift his head up, panting heavily.

"The... -huff- The fifth of May, Sire. Your lunch was ready until you ran off. My Lord, May I inquire why you did that?" Hibari look in great pride that he was able to drill in the servant lessons to his... only savior.

Hibari looks at you. "Do you get what I'm talking about, Readers?" Hibari shook his head. "If you don't... Tsunayoshi, explain." Tsuna nodded and stood next to his master.

"Um... When I was young, my family moved to this Japanese style European house. Master Hibari was already living here, dead from the tragedy centuries ago. Hibari-sama found out I could talk to him and... tricked me into thinking he was a girl."

Hibari muses darkly at the memory, 'You are the one who fell for it, knave.'

Tsuna didn't hear it and continued, "So as a only child I lived with this telling everyone and... It became a curse. The curse is called fairytale. We have to live in a manor like a fairytale." Tsuna shyly look at Hibari, flushing when Hibari smirks. "I ended up as Earl Hibari's Knight." Hibari steadily tilt Tsuna face close to him.

"Although you disappeared for a while," Tsuna stare wide eye at Hibari. "You are mine." Then a cloudy steam surround them both. Hibari is now dressed up like a noble Japanese lord and Tsuna is dressed up in a female geisha outfit. "... Lead me to my diner, Tsuna." Tsuna humbly nod and held his lord hand walking down the hall.

Tsuna looks back. "And the curse changes our story line and memories. It happens for centuries that my Lord and I adapted." Hibari nod in affirmation making Tsuna beam in joy. "But... we have our own private moments." Hibari smirks as did Tsuna.

"As having a private affair... You are not allowed to see." You stare at them as they slowly open a door and slip in. The door closed with a silent snap and the house is quiet and still.

"WAIT! Why is the story like that! The story made no sense, Reborn! And Also why me and Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as his cheek flush in embarrassment. Everyone was at dinner listening intensely at Reborn's story. Hibari was sitting next to Tsuna eating like normal, like the story have no effect on him. Tsuna sigh as everyone one else claim to wanting the story to change or the character change. Like how Gokudera would gladly be the servant for Tsuna than having the bastard Hibari be the master to his Tenth.

"Hibari-san, you are the only one who is sane here..." Tsuna started to play with his chopsticks on his teeth as his chin lay rested on the table. "Can't believe that Fon and Reborn convince on making you join dinner time with us. Not that I hate you, I am amazed at how those two male can convince you." Tsuna sigh as he look back at the crowd. Tsuna blink when he realized they were staring at him. "Er... did I do something wrong?" Hibari spoke causing everyone to go in a chaos.

"No, because in the story and now, I stole you away."

Okay! Even I don't know if my story made sense, I am listening to (Fairytale - Alexander Rybak). I try to make sense but I keep getting drifted from my original thoughts! Aiyah, SO troublesome. But I got Naval Hibari V.S Pirate Tsuna half way done... it feels like I am killing it though... I swear I am going more crazier each chapter. Well I know that people rarely answer back to me and really don't read my author notes. Hey, I can hope right? Anyways I think I'll stop after i post at least... to the 20th chapter before quitting this... So expect the few next Chapters to be very lazy or good. -Lilspring Who is being very insane and loopy


	20. NCHibari vs PCTsuna END

**Title: Naval Captain Hibari V.S. Pirate Captain Tsuna (The End)**

**Pairing: 1827**

**Genre: Fantasy, comedy, general, violence, cussing and other things like that.**

**Warning: Hinted Crossover, AU, Personality change (A Lot), and many more I might not know.**

**A/N: Okay! I have no ideas and I am officially out of juice! This is my last Moment Fic here!**

* * *

Tsuna sigh wearily. His ship was long gone after the battle with the Naval Fleet. He look around his surrounding dimly remembering the where he was. He, Tsunayoshi Sawada, The greatest Pirate ever next to the Spanish Armada of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Captian Arthur Kirkland of Great Britannia, is stranded on an island. He would have shout in frustration if he was here alone. Tsuna turn and hesitate to greet his companion on this stranded piece of island.

"Um... ?" Tsuna almost wince at the polite tone he use. "What are you doing?" Tsuna had been watching his 'rival' trying to build a fire for three hours or was it longer? Tsuna was now laying on the sand under a tree. The sky shone the stars and the bright half moon illumination weakly. Hibari was to prove that making a fire to be the most difficult thing ever. It didn't help either that he had refuse Tsuna help. Hibari reply to his question was another growl. Tsuna sigh out making a cute whine. Hibari tensed before glaring at him.

"You... Quit making that unseemly noise. And go drown yourself while you're at it." Tsuna bark out a laugh.

"Aww, won't the great Naval captain be lonely then?" Tsuna sat up hoping that the argument can get him free access to move around the island. Since Hibari told him to stay under the tree, Tsuna had sat there when they landed here. Hibari narrow his eyes in suspicion before letting out a grunt.

"How about you pull your own weight? Then I'll determine whether to believe you." Tsuna nod eagerly hoping to see if this Island has the secret stash of Rum he heard about. Tsuna dash away when Hibari twitch his hand. Hibari stare at Tsuna hopping along to the other side of the beach and shook his head.

"Stupid Tsu."

* * *

Tsuna grin in success at the rum cellar he found. He quickly ran to Hibari forgetting that they were enemies. Well, after a whole day and a fire disaster, they couldn't be any worse. Tsuna found Hibari cold demeanor very endearing and irritating. The pirate shrug it off as a lonely childhood or something.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna grin like a little kid reverting to his Japanese language the his mom taught him once in a while. "Look!"

Hibari tilt his head at Tsuna while cooing the fish that they both caught half an hour ago with their swords. "... What?" Tsuna smirk knowing that Hibari hate it when he does. Hibari frown and narrow his eyes dangerously.

"I got RUM!"

* * *

"Hail Britannia! Britons rule the wave!" Tsuna crackle loudly at the drunken Hibari singing. Despite that both of them were drunk, Tsuna could tell that Hibari was not an experienced drinker. 'Only half a bottle and Hibari is as loose as a child.' Tsuna hum happily as he sip his rum. Hibari was stumbling around in front of him and fell down on his lap.

"You.. hic.. you remind me of Tsu." Tsuna raise his eye brow at the informality that the prim and proper Captain spoke.

"Oh? Who is this Tsu in which you speak of?" Tsuna was just waiting to tie up the man and leave when the supply boat for the rum come in. Hibari hiccups again flushing against his pale skin. Tsuna couldn't help but to stare at it.

"He... was a crush of mine~" Now this conversation is worth hearing. Tsuna hid his grin behind his hand. Hibari took the silence to continue. " You look almost like him you know. Not that I know... The name was similar too..." Tsuna grab the rum bottle and tilt more in Hibari's mouth.

"Is that so? Quite the tale Captain Hibari." Tsuna frown hen he notice he was getting woozy. He didn't even start on his fifth bottle yet, so why was he... Tsuna look wide eye at Hibari who was looking at him. "You didn't..." Tsuna slip up making Hibari head land on the sand. Hibari stare at Tsuna wobble.

"Yes, I did give quite a tale, and also I am quite an actor too."

* * *

Tsuna stare out at the sea in his cell at the Rum ship. Tsuna glare at Hibari. "'s not fair that you did this to me." Hibari who sat in front of his cell ignore him. "... So was that story true?" Tsuna stare at the man. Hibari prove to be stubborn and stay silent. "Well, Since we got who knows how long, I'll tell my story." Tsuna saw Hibari tilt so he can hear better. "When I was little, my Uncle work for the Navy. Then the Britain navy burn down our house and possession. My uncle was part of the pirate business way before his Naval days. But it still spur him to be a pirate and Bam! Here I am. One of the most famous Pirate in this Mediterranean sea." Tsuna saw Hibari mouth something. "Eh? What do you-"

A loud crash slam next to Tsuna. "Captain! We found ya!" "Brother Tsuna!" Tsuna stare at his crew before grinning. Before he head out, Tsuna look at Hibari.

"Did you mean it? That it was true?" Hibari was standing in front of him. Tsuna felt a hand moving his chin up. Tsuna eyes soften at the man. "SO, it was you. The little boy by the tree was you?" Hibari smirk.

"Tell the Baby that I'll be back." Tsuna eyes widen.

"WHa- Mhh!" Tsuna gasp as HIbari kiss him. Another loud bang cause them to separate. "Baby? The only one that calls my uncle is..." Hibari push Tsuna through the hole as a silver hair man grabbed him.

"Gokudera Hayato, keep the Decimo of the Vongola safe. The Baby expects no failure." Tsuna stare all confused.

"What then! That means that you are my-" Tsuna yelp when Gokudera landed on his ship. "What is going on! Decimo? What am I the tenth of? I am a pirate captain of the Vongola ship after my brother!" Tsuna stare at Hibari crew and mixture of his.

"Gokudera Hayato, your Storm guardian and right hand man."

"Ahahaha! Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian!"

"EXTREME! SASAGAWA RYOHEI, SUN TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna stare at the disappearing ship where Hibari was last on. "Then?" Tsuna gasp when he got hugged from behind.

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian and spy of the Britain Naval Fleet." Tsuna look at Hibari in surprise, feeling foolish. Tsuna and his whole crew choke in surprise at the last final words Hibari spoke. "Also the Fiancee of the Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**OKAY! Did I just make everyone confused? For all of those who did, here it is.**

**1) Hibari and Tsuna is at a stranded Island and Hibari last comment, is hinting that Hibari know who Tsuna is.**

**2) The Rum Idea... Pirates of the Caribbean. The first movie when Jack and Elizabeth got stuck on an island. Yeah... nuff said.**

**3) Yeah, this is where everything got blurry on, 'wait you skip too much!' Well Hibari had been giving Tsuna full bottles whenever he sip a bit making him drink a bit more than usual. And the random Hibari? I just wanted to make Hibari a singing and ramble drunk.**

**4)The whole Story Tsuna spoke was his childhood that I wanted to expand but didn't feel like it. And the part where I made every one and Hibari a part of the Vongola is because they are a part of it. And the kiss plus Fiancee part, it was a part of the childhood agreement that Reborn plus Tsuna's parents and Hibari's parents agreed on.**

**I just noticed that I always make Hibari have the last words on my one shot... Oh, well. THis is my last fic and I hope to make more in the near future! - Lilspring (Who enjoys typing stories and that people read this)**

**_Just curious... I wonder if anyone else will make more Pirate Hitman reborn at least in HibaTsu section..._**


End file.
